10-13/FAQ
What is XF 10-13? XF 10-13 is a collobarative group written fan fiction series that follows up the original X-Files TV show, introducing new strands of the Mythology, a new arc (The War) and revisits loose ends from the original series. It is called 10-13 because it charts Season 10 till Season 13, bringing the show up to Summer 2008, four years before colonisation. 10-13 is also the name of Chris Carter's production company, and the number is used frequently throughout the original series. When is 10-13 set? The series starts in April 2004, almost two years after the events of The Truth, the series finale to the original show. It follows the same time length as the original show, with one season spanning one year. It will end, chronologically, in 2008. What is 'The War'? The war is the new myth-arc, and is the fifth of the show (following Abductions, Black Oil, Colonisation & Super Soldiers). It primarily focusses on the war raging between Earth's two shadow governments, New Consortium and Schattenjaeger, to control the world's defence forces in light of their differing views on the date of colonisation. Who is in 10-13? 10-13 retains the same main characters as the original show, with Fox Mulder and Dana Scully being the stars and both John Doggett and Walter Skinner playing requent recurring roles. Monica Reyes, billed as a main character in Season 9, also appears. There also a number of characters returning from the original show. Which recurring characters from the original show return? *Alex Krycek - Recurring Character *Marita Covarrubias - Recurring Character *Jeffrey Spender - Guest Character *Gibson Praise - Guest Character *Alvin Kersch - Guest Character *Chuck Burks - Guest Character *Grey-Haired Man - Recurring Character There are also appearances by a number of others either in flashbacks or in small roles. Do dead characters from the original show appear? There are a number of appearances by deceased characters during 10-13 either in flashbacks, dream sequences or other guises. I Thought Mulder & Scully were wanted felons... They were, but due to the 'Aftermath' events following Mulder's trial, the charges against him were dropped and the FBI was purged and reformed. Isn't Krycek dead? Strictly speaking, yes, and he still is. The Alex Krycek who appears in 10-13 is not the same Krycek from the original show, and is the first example of a 'Replacement' Clone. As well as possessing identical appearance to the original Krycek (although he now has his left arm back), he also developed Krycek's memories and personality. The cloning process means he is part alien, and as a result possesses non-human traits such as the green blood and general immunity to injuries which would be fatal to a human. What Happened to Kersch? As a result of the clean up in the FBI, Kersch was forced to retire early after his conduct was called into question. He appears in the Season 10 Finale Trilogy. Who is Conrad Strughold? Conrad Strughold was a very highly ranked member of the original syndicate, and possibly even their leader. Although he didn't appear in the original series, he did feature in The X-Files: Fight the Future and his influence was alluded to on a number of occasions during the show's run, particularly in Season 6. What is Schattenjaeger? Schattenjaeger, translating into English as Shadow Hunter, is an organisation founded by former Syndicate member Alexandr Schneider. They are the direct rivals to the New Consortium and have an alliance with the Alien Rebels. Their overall goal is to prevent colonisation by ensuring Earth's defences will resist the invasion. Who is David Cresswell? David Cresswell, Vietnam war veteran and former congressman, is the newly installed Director of the FBI. Is Cigarette-Smoking Man still alive? No, he was killed by an air strike in The Truth. However, he does appear prominently in flashbacks and his form is used by an alien shapeshifter in the Season 11 finale. Where is Monica Reyes? Reyes doesn't appear as a main or recurring character in Season 10, but does feature in the show's opener and a few occasions afterwards. At the start of 10-13, she is serving the FBI as the personal minder for Gibson Praise?